Merana Little
Merana Little is a 2015-introduced and all-around character. She is destined to be the next Rusalka of the same name by Antonín Leopold Dvořák. She is a student at Ever After High. Growing up knowing her fate is pretty much to commit suicide over heartbreak, Merana's an asexual Rebel who loves fashion, art, cooking, and writing, while going on misadventures and hanging out with demons and a porcelain doll. Ultimately, she's a creative, smart, stubborn, and somewhat sarcastic fangirl, who's undeniably temperamental and passionate. Her nickname is MerMer. Please don't edit without permission! Major WIP! Character Personality Creative, Merana's mind is filled to the brim with different ways to push the envelope. Intelligent, there's always something to be learned. Loyal, defending family and friends is always a must. Hot-tempered, she'll lash out at anyone when provoked. Rather sarcastic, there's usually a witty comeback at hand. Environmental, she has a love for nature. Grudge-holding, it's almost impossible to plead forgiveness and get it. Stubborn, she refuses to back down for what she believes, as she's someone who is passionate about her opinions. At first glance, Merana is nothing more than a general "shopoholic" and "ughihatemylife" mermaid, personified by her quick temper, sarcasm, and love of fashion. But observe closely at her reactions to your actions. Introduce a new topic, something that fascinates you, and she may surprise you with an intellectual comment. Bring the topic to art, and she will gush on and on about anything and everything artistic. If you tend to annoy people, and insult her, prepare for the worst. Sometimes, she might ignore you, usually she will immediately retaliate with a response of her own. And other times it's a delayed-action response.. Your shower explodes that night. So how can Merana be summed up? You'll just have to decide for yourself. Merana is extremely creative, right off the bat. Some of her creativity came from her love of the sea, which inspired her to create fashion or paintings. The other part is just her ability to daydream about possibilities, not realities. Many of the people she work with in Arts and Crafts, Princess Design, or any group project say that Merana can draw meaning and depth from even a rock, and draw it all out so that it is indescribable, and yet perfect. She disagrees, saying that anyone can do it, yet on the inside, she can't help but feel just the least bit of pride. Her imagination can result in her daydreaming or forgetting to take notes in class because of drawing things, but nevertheless, Merana is always brimming cauldron-full full of ideas that if someone decided to plan out and take into action, it would flourish into a beautiful building block of Arcadia. Her creativity may also simply come from the fact that her mind is able to fabricate and embellish everyday things she sees and turn it into a source of inspiration or something. She's able to color outside of the lines, think outside of the box, and imagine everything differently from what it truly is. Anything and everything is possible for her to tweak. It's possible that her brainstorming for all of her various fandoms has led to her imagining fantasy things in everyday life. Or maybe she has brain damage from being a fangirl like her creator Not only is her brain immensely creative, she is also quite intelligent, being able to maintain a well-above average grade while not paying attention in some classes. She has read ahead, and learned kinesthetically in order to be prepared for tests, as she is somehow unable to be preoccupied by studying. Merana's mind is able to think so that not only is it out of the box, per say, but probably out of the whole dam FedEx truck. MerMer's loved hobby of reading also contributes to this, intellectual topics being something that grasps her interests. Another thing to know about this is that MerMer is way ahead of the learning curve, and she's proud of that. Not only is Merana just naturally talented at the academics, she also wants to be smart. She has pretty much dedicated a lot of her life to find out more about the world. While the other kids were still preoccupied with learning their ABC's, she argued with her parents that she was too bored in the class and wanted to be homeschooled. Her moms argued back and made the desicion of no, because smart as she was, kindegarteners can't sign legal documents without forging signatures. Finally, in 6th grade, she compiled data and statistics, evidence of her own intellectual capability, and a rather long PowerPoint presentation, showed all of it to her parents, and won the case. Perhaps they just wanted the whining to stop. However, Merana has other qualities than just an imaginative and brilliant mind. Merana is also very loyal to her friends, family, and anyone who she thinks deserves it. Her loyalty is mostly developed through her childhood. Living in a family made of a siren, a death demon, and a combination of the two means that there will constantly be problems and misadventures. She will do anything for her parents, because from her childhood, she learned that the sea can be dangerous, and they all have to stick together. Of course, the entire family a hot temper, so when they get into a huge blame game/prank war/temper tantrum/gladiator match, it would be best not to get in the way. Merana is loyal not only because of her childhood experiences, but because of her beliefs. Although she like to be self-capable and independent in "surviving" high school, she has more than once been helped out by her friends. Because of this, she believes that she should return the favor, therefore sticking up for anyone she thinks deserves it. A hot temper doesn't just mean the usual getting mad. Merana brings it to a whole new meaning, overreacting to the situation and lashing out disproportionately too. Her temper is just a fuse connected to the world's supply of grenades and atomic bombs. If one spark catches on, it will explode. And it's not very pretty either. Her IED plays into this, making her act in a completely disproportinate way to the actual event. As mentioned before, her parents are also short-tempered, but Merana makes her mothers seem meek as lambs. She's also not very aware of herself hurting other people at times. That's another reason why she's so dangerous when pissed off. Usually, her temper can end up with botched friendships and long-lasting grudges. However, Merana is a bit oblivious to this and doesn't care much. It's not very common for her to form a bond with someone unless she explodes at least once. Her temper flares with insults, and sometimes teeny-tiny problems to act dramatic over(this being with her sisters of course). Revenge is best served cold, but MerMer can find multiple ways to contradict that. Revenge is best served with mind slaves, revenge is best served with explosives, revenge is best served with turning the entire school against you and watching you crumble into nothingness little by little bwahaha, etc. Whenever Merana gets angry, the area around her takes on a dark blue aura. Her vision takes on a blue tint and all she thinks about is retaliating. All morals are thrown aside, her "Fight or Fight Harder" instinct kicks in, and she takes on the anger that will pretty much ruin your life. She is more than dangerous at this stage, both verbally and physically but usually physically. If you see this, you know that you are screwed and better start praying. Her temper also leads her to be a little insane. Not like those cartoon crossed eyes insane or anything. Insane as in her morals are destroyed, and she will go to any lengths to do what she wants. Nothing can or will stop in her way, because her mind is botched enough. lol I'm so dramatic She's willing to snap a crude remark for the satisfaction of her rage, no matter how it will affect her life later on. Usually, they could include an undertone of coldness under a layer of sugar-coated insults. Her sarcasm also comes handy in these situations. Honestly, whenever she retorts it's like a scene in one of those old TV shows or those cheesy soap operas where the audience laughs. She is fairly temperamental even when not angered, and has these sudden little mood swings you don't even see coming. Just the slightest little thing could tip her off, the littlest essence of eau de annoying could irritate her. She could go from postively okay to wallowing in self-pity in a matter of seconds. However, she will usually stay in a negative mood for some time rather than the fickle change in emotions she has when positive. Okay now her sarcasm is pretty hilarious. It's funny how her witty remarks are timed so that the situation seems just perfection. Literally, she has uttered some of the best comebacks you might ever hear. And then most of the time she gets all grumbly because she has the best comeback but like it's 5 hours too late. MerMer is also a persistent naturalist. Pollution is somewhat of the reason she left her home, after all. She insists on buying from farmer's markets and cooking her own food at times. She does do protests and and helps with petitions with da beastieRosabella, and gladly does all she can to spread the word on recycling. She is eager to help Mother Nature in anyway she can, and possibly fix her home. Possibly. Merana will do all that she can to make the world a greener and cleaner place. Of course, her love of nature also means her interest is captured by animals. Merana is also a little stubborn. More like, very stubborn. MerMer will not back down from her opinion on anything, and usually she has an opinion. She would usually refuse to change her views unless she is convinced of how it is inferior. Also, she holds an interest for arguing because 1. she's a master at it and 2. you get to be technical and show up the other person. A factor that comes into play of her stubborness is the fact that once Merana decides on something, it's liable to stay that way. She refuses to change, even when she knows she's on the losing side, and will rarely change her mind. She does tend to hold grudges, and usually long ones, mind you. It one of her fatal flaws, she can't bear to forgive and forget. No! Retaliate and Remember! She'll spare a few certain people like her closest friends and her family though. Be it an acccidental step on her toes or a spill-your-lunch-on-your-shirt shove, she probably won't forget it. This doesn't mean she'll turn the whole world against you, but it also doesn't mean you're free to go. It's quite hard to deal with revenge when it comes to MerMer. MerMer has rather high self-esteem, and isn't very self-conscious. Or other-conscious actually. She doesn't exactly care about popularity. And she's not very aware of other people unless they piss her off, really. In the sense that Merana daydreams a lot, she also ignores most of reality, which is why she isn't aware of others. Merana may come off as a chatterbox, mostly because she has so much to talk about. However, she will stay quiet until she actually has a chance to talk, then it might be hard for her to stop. She is generally polite enough to everyone(although not chatting as she would with friends), until you do something and trigger an explosion. See above. MerMer can also be found passing notes in class, usually about something to snicker at, or an interesting bit she learned, or even possibly "Got any chocolate chips? I brought a pancake to class with me :3". That last one might pop up when you least expect it. To sum Merana up, she's basically an intelligent but temperamental mermaid with a love for many types of art and unnecessary arguing. She's also a stubborn, grudge-holding chatterbox who's love for nature manifests in her everyday life. All the world could ever hope for her is that she survives highschool without destroying the world. Appearance Now Merana is somewhat attractive but that could be the result of her positive lookout on her features(placebo effect?) or the fact that she has rusalka blood in her(universal beauty cough cough). On her opinion of herself, our mermaid will probably just say, "I'm fabulous!"(Again, positive). She believes that everyone is beautiful, just not in the same way. Also, views on beauty are changing so she has hope. Merana thinks looks are important enough but not overly so. Merana's figure is slightly thicker than a "standard figure", if that's even a thing it's not. She is on the curvier, well-fed side and her body type could be described as a cross between the round body type and slightly the hourglass shape. She reaches a height of 5'6", and is around 135-140 lb. Her BMI is around 22.55, puting her in the normal zone, but she's on the chubbier side. MerMer has somewhat low metabolism. Adding more to her physical build, MerMer has broad shoulders, built up from swimming, volleyball, and badminton. She is slightly muscular, but not overly so. Merana also has kinda long legs, which are equipped with a lot of speed and stamina due to running. Her arms are toned and tanned from being outside without putting on sunscreen. She has long, nimble fingers that she never paints, unless it's unintentionally covering them in paint while working on an art project. Also, she has a really round head. Now something Merana is self-conscious about is her chest(she would be a C, give or take) . Claiming she really never notices it, and doesn't care about it, she is a bit of a hypocrite. Though she definitely believes that beauty is found in everyone, she can't help but to worry about something that is a factor of the unsavory beauty standards of today. That said, they're annoying to her. Her pigmentation would be described as a golden medium tanned tone. It has a healthy glow to it, from all that swimming around, and the icy waters during wintertime serves as a sort of an ice bath that helps nourish her. Her skin was light due to the fact most of her life was spent underwater, although it is darker now. It is also rather soft, as MerMer hopes not to dry out. Her skin is also always containing some sort of rosiness. This could be from the fact that she's always a bit frustrated or overly excited about something. Or from the fact that physical activity will result in her being pretty rosy. She doesn't blush often(unless I make her do for da crackshipz), though, and when she does it fades pretty quickly. Her undertone is a mixture of all warm, cool, and olive. Merana's birth was rather weird, so the reason she got her undertone was also weird. The blood that she was born from(literally) was from her Italian mother, which gave her the olive part of the undertone. She recieved the warmer undertone from he Chinese mother, because she was the one that technically made the blood flow. Also, it was her water. Finally, the cooler aspect of her undertone was due to her species. Combine her two moms and you get a half-mermaid/rusalka and a half-rusalka death spirit. All of them have to do with water, and that immediately gives her a bit of a cooler undertone. Merana does have a little keratosis pilaris, a condition that causes harmless little bumps to grow here and there on her body. They are barely noticeable because of their similar color to her skin tone. She has a habit of rubbing them and scratching them sub-consciously. They don't itch or anything, just a habit for her. Her face is rather round and kind of chubby and it has the appearance of still retaining baby fat. When she smiles they only get rounder. It also gives the appearance of her being pretty young, and she is. At heart I mean, she's a temperamental child. Her nose is on the broader side, and well, it's a nose. Her lips are perfectly shaped and they are just slightly darker than most people's would be. Merana's eyebrows are just... eyebrows. A bit all over the place though. no Iggy brows lol Above her nose are her eyes, and they are quite extraordinary. The green of her eyes are are unidentifiable, as they appear to contain every shade of green known in the natural world. They are ever-changing ever-shifting green, never staying an exact color. From a harsh, deep emerald to a soft, leafy shade, to vibrant jade and dark muted forest tones. Almost mesmerizing, endlessly beautiful, immeasurably deep, and gorgeously hypnotic. For an unknown reason, they seem to almost glow, making her eyes seem even more inhuman. They are rounder than most eyes, but the ends still taper just so that they could be classified as almond-shaped.. They are surrounded by rather long butterfly eyelashes that naturally curve upward though she doesn't use an eyelash curler on them. MerMer does use waterproof and clear mascara on some days, although she doesn't exactly see any difference made in using it. MerMer has gorgeous blue hair, the color of a paradise's ocean. It would be described as a bright turquoise with hints of teal. The darker parts are almost jewel-toned. It is quite easy to manage, and Merana has a huge fondness for the color of it. It is completely natural, but the fantasy colors make it seem as if she had dyed her hair. Brash black streaks can be found in MerMer's hair. It's just natural so there really is no explanation for it. But now it makes her hair look cool B) The specific pattern of the black streaks are: one large streak on the front of the shaggy side-swept bangs, a stripe on the right side of her hair, that begins at the parting of her hair and ends at an angle at the bottom of her hair, and another stripe on the left side of her hair, only this one is nearer to the front of her hair. Her current style is a bob with shaggy, windswept bangs parted to her right. As in, her perspective right. Around the back of her head, unruly, shaggy hair is layered on top of each other. Near the front of her head, where the bangs are parted to her right, there is an Austrian ahoge sticking up. Her hair is straight as a pin unlike her sexuality, and pretty easy to manage. Although if her hair reflected her personality then it would be all over the place. Merana hasn't ever really got a bad hair day before, though. In addition to it being straight, her hair also has an incredible consistency to it. It feels like running your hands through silk. Her hair is rather fine although it is perfectly healthy. Since she spends much of her time in the water, and forgets to buy anti-chlorine shampoo, her hair is tinged with green. She does however use the shampoo whenever she is reminded but her hair nevertheless remains the same because of her daily Grimmnastics. Also, getting in and out of saltwater would be torture on a human's hair but MerMer really doesn't get damaged from it because magic! mermaid and all. Merana also has fins. They are spiky and translucent blue-green, growing on her forearms and calves. They do droop a little, however. These fins are hydrodynamic and allow her to glide easily in water. Oh and they look badass. B) When in mermaid form, Merana's legs blend into an emerald green tail, the scales cool and glossy. Her skin takes on a greenish-blue tint. Her teeth take on a sharklike aspect. Her eyes glow more luminously, and her movements are smoother. Scales can be found here and there, around her arms and neck. She is able to talk, breathe, laugh, pretty much everything you can do on land in water. Except, y'know. Walk. And everything associated with walking. All in all, Merana is rather pretty although not in the usual standards, as her outlandish looks need some getting used to. She herself has a positive outlook on her appearance, and will defend that everyone holds beauty. Items MerMer always has a stash of items that are essential to life for her. She considers these things precious and valuable, and you will know why once you see what they are. Most consist of things contributing to her daydreaming and art abilities, and some for her culinary skills, and even a few heirlooms. The first and foremost things are what's inside her enchanted aqua clutch. The clutch is small enough to be shoved into a pocket, and comes with a clip-on sling. This clutch is also bottomless and weightless, carrying whatever Merana needs. In her opinion, at least. And of course, random, non-essential items appear now and then. These items range from larger things like hats and an art kit to miniscule things like a candy bar. Her sketchbook is one of the things that MerMer keeps in that clutch. Of course Merana has a billion more and they're all shoved into drawers in her designing station but this is her current sketchbook. It's black with the words "SHINE BRIGHT LIKE A DOITSU" written in turquoise glitter pen on it. Obviously, she sketches in her sketchbook. However, she also jots down ideas or inspiration in there, creating a physical Mind Palace for all her thoughts. One that is built from mindless doodles, quick sketches, and atrocious handwriting. Now the next thing she shoved into this easy access bag is her emergency sewing kit. It might seem strange to bring something like that, but Merana like to have her needles on hand for any tailoring emergencies that may come up. It's a cobalt box that opens with a silver clasp, and all of the four sides open up. One side carries the thread she needs, in black, white, silver, gold, turquoise, and cobalt. The other holds any random buttons, snaps, or safety pins that she may need. Needles and pins on a turquoise donut-shaped pin cushion, a mini black stapler, small precise scissors, and a tape measure are held by the other two sides. All of these help with whenever she has a fashion emergency. Interests One-word placeholders down here Merana dabbles in a lot of hobbies, whatever catches her interest, she must try it out. She plays a few sports, reads a lot, watches TV and anime, and likes music and cooking. The most prominent one is that she likes art. She is particularly fond of watercolor. Art is just one way of expressing her creativity. She especially likes painting nature scenes, each one containing at least a body of water, be it the sea or a puddle. If you take a peek inside her sketchbook, you shall see billions of doodles, small and big, whether they are 2-D cartoon characters or shaded sketches or anime stuff. Many of her fashion designs are inspired by her doodles.She's somewhat fond of 3D art too. However, something that she has disdain for is realistic art. Bleh. Writing Doing stuff on deviantArt. Or y'know, whatever the equivalent is in the fairytale world. Designing. MerMer loves music, as long as it isn't so popular it's blasted everytime she turns a corner, because that would be annoying. She kinda stays away from more popular artists, and spends her time digging through the more obscure bands, wanting to "discover" something new. Her favorite genre is alternative rock and her favorite band is My Chemical Ever After(My Chemical Romance). MerMer also fancies Panic! At The Ballroom(Panic! At The Disco) and Potiontonix(Pentatonix) quite a lot, although they are in no way of competing with how much she likes MCEA. Merana also has an affinity for singing. She's definitely not fond of singing in front of people though. Her voice is something she likes to keep to herself. Her vocal type is alto, and she sings randomly when in private. Especially when doing work. If you catch her singing, it will quite definitely be a My Chemical Ever After song. Piano playing. Merana also has an affinity for culinary arts. Another hobby is swimming, and this is something that Merana does often beause she loves swimming and being able to go all fishy fishy :3 *flips hair strikes pose* In addition, swimming is one of the sports that Merana loves because you get to do rad flipturns underwater. B) Volleyball. Badminton. Running. Being part of a fandom. Fandoms include EAH's EAH, EAH's Heaven's Lost Property, EAH'S Hetalia, Merlock(BBC), Snow White Collar, EAH's Bones, EAH's PJO. Anime. Shipping. Reading. A few select games. Guilty Pleasures TBA HEADBANGING TO HETALIA SONGS HELL YEAH Abilities being a fish kid pretty much it ok TBA Everyday Life So many placeholders.. Behavior So our siren's personality, at the very least, is... rather difficult. Her irrational way of thinking, arguing, and dealing with things, not to mention the fact that she's easy to get riled up makes her seem like someone who probably wouldn't make a good friend. And you've probably noticed Merana's tendencies to be stubborn and opinionated, her somewhat dark humor that can also be absolutely random at times, and the fact that she just doesn't know to how deal with other people. But how would she behave amongst people? Well we're going to expand on that here. To any stranger, Merana has a variety of impressions upon them, all depending on a couple of factors. First impressions always depend on her mood. This collides horribly with her hot-headedness. Which means if you want to make an impression, you'd have to be there at the exact right time to meet her. Merana usually doesn't talk unless you talk first. She would be polite enough, but terribly distant. She's pretty absent-minded, and tends to daydream and forget about reality. TBA Classic Schedule TBA Daily Schedule TBA Dorm Room TBA Bedroom TBA Fairy Tale How The Story Goes The full story is here: RUSALKA! But basically, this hot Rusalka chick falls in love with this prince guy. Her dad is all like "no no you shouldn't" but no listens to dad. Poor dad ;n;. She gets a potion from the witch but she can't talk. Plus, if the prince betrays her, they'll both get sent to hell. Sounds fun, right? Prince guy likes the mermaid chick but he's also infidel. Likes this foreign princess. Foreign princess gets all jelly and curses the couple. Prince guy leaves Rusalka, and poor Rusalka goes back to the lake. The princess wins the prince's affection and now scorns it. Rusalka asks the witch for a solution to all her woes(lol so drama many sad) and is told if she kills the prince guy, she will be saved. But nope, she rejects it, though it's a perfectly good offer. She becomes a bludička, basically a spirit of death. The nearest translation is a will o'the wisp, only her kiss means death and damnation, which makes her a much cooler will o'the wisp. The prince finds Rusalka since he's heartbroken by the foreign princess(REVENGE! >:3). And they kiss even though he knows her kiss means death and stuff. Yeah that's about it. THE END, G'NIGHT KIDS. How Does Merana Fit Into it? TBA Parallels TBA Viewpoint on Destiny TBA Backstory TBA Relationships EVERYTHING IS GOING TO BE REDONE IN A BETTER FORMAT SOON Family Merana has two moms that will be expanded on later. Alessandra Rossi-TBA Lily Light ()- TBA Best Friends Desi - Desi is Merana's absolute best friend. Who knew a mermaid and a demon could be friends? With Desi's fiery spirit, and MerMer's explosive temper, it's impossible to have everything be normal for more than a week. Their relationship is one that trades sarcastic comments, good food, and lots of misadventures. When hanging out with these two, be mindful that they are both rather impulsive, and will jump into messes that they cannot easily get out of. Of course, they both share these experiences, turning each other into their life-or-death adventure partners. Both the demon and the mermaid bond through exhilarating rushes of energy, so prepare for thrilling roller coasters, bantering back and forth while eating cake, drinking eggnog from a coconut shell at 3 AM, and wearing magical shoes, plus much much more. ((I shamelessly ship these two together, and they're a lot more traditionally romantic and couple-y than the other ships, still not the epitome of a normal relationship though ;). Of Muffins and Mermaids is a truly beautiful crackship, filled with the utmost unique(still rather terrible) fanfics that are better than my actual ship fanfics. And then again, they are sad. Desi needs someone to keep her stable with loving care, and MerMer needs someone to remind her that she can survive.)) Cop- Cop is pretty much the most rational and in a way, least eccentric one of the trio. Cop's naivete is something that surprises Merana, xir inventions are a whole different world. Sometimes, our little mermaid does feel a bit left out when Desi shamelessly flirts(and mentally regrets) with the doll. In a way, Cop is truly a mother bear for Merana. ((Also, these two can be shipped together with Merana being the irrational mermaid in the traditionally male role and Cop as the clueless but still logical doll in the female role.)) Dami - TBA Friends Rosabella Beauty- The teenage mermaid and beast will be found parading around the school and handing biodegradable leaflets on pollution, ways that students can help, and reasons to do something. Other than that, they're just people who say "Hi!" to each other. Quinn Schauer- REDOING Lace Carroll - Fashion fanatics amirite? Urtica Swan- They met in an RP, where Urt ate everything from Merana's booth. On MerMer's Mirrorphone, Urt's phone is labeled HANGRY because Urt had texted "I'M HUNGRY. AND ANGRY. HANGRY." in the RP. On Urt's phone, MerMer is TAFFYREGRET because Urt regrets eating 2 pounds/1 kg of MerMer's saltwater taffy. These two are awkward friends, but still friends as who can hate food? Acquaintances Calli Latrans- Merana doesn't know the coyote girl that well. Calli loves poking at Merana's hot coals of anger. Surprisingly enough, MerMer doesn't snap often here. Okay maybe it has to do with Quinny Pig and MerMer not wanting to lose a friend *coughcough notreally* and the fact that she finds Calli's insults a lot more amusing than the usual bunch of sniveling mortal insults they stink by the way. So she puts up with it. Anaitis Neeru- Ana and Merana aren't really friends or enemies. Mer sometimes helps the fellow mermaid out with her lying problem but that's pretty much it. Enemies She needs a bunch. Pets Meried- During the Animal Calling lesson, Merana received a magical ship figurehead with transforming powers she named Meried, because of the pearls in her eyes. Mereid is a magical creature because she is an enchanted piece of sea treasure. Edelweiss- She has adopted a fluffy little husky/wolf breed from the animal shelter. A gentle, cuddly-snuggly puppy that's adorable, Edelweiss is a sweet pet that can read emotions surprsingly well. Castiel- One of the "cursed" dragons in Dragon Games. They are a genderless dragon, with bizarre features, both of which are the result of being cursed. Their extra features include: She has also been known to be very friendly to many animals, most of which have to do with water. Romance DesixMerMer- These two make up the crackship that's just a little too real. Too cute OWO Copx MerMer- YES PLEASE~ This is just as cute as the other crackship OK SO NOW THE OT3 IS REAL! YAY! I SHALL EXPAND ON THIS LATER Oufits Merana's sense of style could be described as edgy and artistic, but with an air of sophisticated chic. All of them are comfortable enough so that she has mobility, but stylish so that she is satisfied. Also none of them are all that conventional, because MerMer finds new ways to use any clothing. Her color scheme mostly revolves around blues of all shades, though usually turquoise and teal, and black. Emerald green and white appear in small quantites. MerMer can wear both gold and silver, due to her mixed undertone. Many things you'll see often in her wardrobe are: black pearls, turquoise stones, potion bottles with meme faces on them, Staples of her wardrobe include band tees, tunics, leggings, fedoras, all three types of converse, hoodies, studded boots, and fitted blazers/leather jackets. Themes TBA Trivia * MeMer's official orientation is somewhere along the lines of asexual demipanromantic(?)... she's kinda confused though. ** Merana identifies as a demigirl, though she is comfortable with the pronouns "she" and "they", using "she" a lot more often. * Her birthday is June 25th, so she is a Cancer. Her birthstone is a pearl/moonstone, and her birth flower is a waterlily/rose. * Her personality type is ENTJ-A, The "Commander". ** Yes Merana is an extrovert but that doesn't necessarily means she has to like interacting with other people. She's just outgoing. * MerMer has Intermittent Explosive Disorder (IED), the DSM-IV diagnosis. * She is somewhat sensitive about the smallest things, but nothing shoots her down if it's straightforward. * Merana's favorite food would probably be any dessert. MerMer has a sweet tooth! Like, really sweet. * MerMer has unnaturally sharp eyesight, 20/10 which just means she can see something sharply from 20 feet, whereas a normal person (20/20 vision) could only see it from 10 feet. This comes in a lot of handy, like for detailing her designs. * She's somewhat of a picky eater. MerMer dislikes most meats and bitter foods too. She also dislikes badly prepared food, and fast food, to an extent. * Oh and even more Hetalia stuff: SHE WILL SHIP THE EAH EQUIVALENT OF EDELWEISS AS MUCH AS SHE CAN. SHIP IT LIKE FEDEX. * Merana shines bright like a Doitsu. *cue song* * She has an odd habit of daydreaming when in public spaces, mostly because she gets bored pretty easily. And when thinking about funny stuff, she might suddenly burst out in a fit of maniacal laughter startling everyone around her. *She tends to use profanity a lot, and is capable of cursing in many languages. *Merana plays piano due to that not being in the opera. Quotes Notes *Merana is based on the creator. We are literally the same XD For the most part anyway. There are some major differences. *Her name means "woman of the waters", which pretty much fits into her mermaid life and all. *Her name is Italian, due to the fact that she was born from sea-foam. The goddess, Aphrodite or Venus was also born from sea foam, and had Roman/Italian roots. Plus she's part Italian too! Relevant Links Her diary is here Her mirror blog is here Gallery If anyone wants to draw her, feel free to! Just remember, she's on the curvy/chubby side with a medium tan and round almond-shaped emerald green eyes. She has turquoise hair with hints of cerulean and green with brash black strokes and it is cut in a bob with shaggy windswept side bangs. Art MerMerBasic1Sketch.JPG|MerMer's Basic 1 MerMerBasic2Sketch.JPG|MerMer's Basic 2 MerMerbyJK.jpg|First Basic, done by meh! Image.jpg|MerMer as a superhero! MeranaLittleSugarCoatedFanart.jpg|Big thanks to Lilygem, who made MerMer's Sugar-Coated! MeranaLittleFanArt.png|A really cool fanart by the awesome Rudino! Merana Little Fanart.jpg|Ohmygod, Gummi did such a great job on this! Thank you! :3 Merana fanart.png|Sheepy did this amazing art of MerMer! Thank you :3 BelsArtOfMerana.jpeg|BIG thanks to Bel for doing some awesome art of MerMer! Merana Little Getting Fairest Sketch.jpg|MerMer's Getting Fairest by Jade! MeranaRedraw.jpeg|Awww, TRocks did such a cute job on chibi MerMer! MerMerinAnime.jpeg|She's just too cute in anime form... :3 By my friend Mermerlegacy.png|LD by Mina! THANK YOU! MeranaLittleMirrorBeachByKatechi.png|By Katechi, commissioned by Bessie|link=http://katechi.deviantart.com/ MeranaLittleLegacyDayFArt.png|MerMer's Legacy Day, done by Rudino! Not Really Art Donut Squad Eyes.png|Over-exaggerated eyelashes are best~ MerMer Hair.JPG|Pencil sketch of her hairstyle MerMer Hair Digital.png|Colored, and in digital form MerMerEyeShape.jpeg|The shape of her eyes Aesthetics Gallery Keep Calm It's Plausible Deniability.jpg Like A Bosstria.jpg StormyOcean.jpg Silver and teal fabric.jpg Cancer Zodiac Aesthetic.jpg Abstract Glowing Water.jpg Tumblr oaendduCJs1vwet9mo1 500-1-.png Tumblr o8zcwyjL9l1vsq5exo1 540-1-.jpg NYC Lightning Strike-.jpg Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Nonbinary Category:Operas Category:Rusalka Category:Protagonists Category:Royalty Category:Princesses Category:Mermaids Category:Asexual Category:Ace af Category:Demipanromantic Category:Demi af Category:Pan af Category:LGBTA+ Category:JK Category:JK's OCs Category:Work in progress